


Come On!

by Discet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, Alya is Patient, Domestic Teasing, F/F, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Tease, Never Revealed, Nothing explicit, This is mostly silly, Years Later, this might be dumb?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discet/pseuds/Discet
Summary: Alya teases a sexy little secret to her girlfriend in an attempt to flirt, only for Marinette to become FAR more interested than she had intended.





	Come On!

“Alya, please?” Marinette pestered, not for the first time that night. 

Alya was trying to get some work for an article done after dinner, but was having little luck with it as her fiancee continued to badger her about this. “Marinette if I tell you I was kidding will you drop it?” Alya was deeply regretting implying she had some yet undiscovered kink during their bout of flirting at the restaurant. She had meant it as a passing tease to get them in the mood, but it had captivated Marinette in a way that a night of immediate pleasure hadn’t.

“But you weren’t were you?” Marinette said from the couch in their little studio apartment. Her little sketchpad full of designs left abandoned on the table in favor of pursuing this with a single minded stubbornness that Alya  _ usually  _ found charming. “Come on! I just want to know how to set your loins aflame!” Alya could practically hear the sarcastic over dramatic posing as the couch creaked. 

“Marinette...” Alya said getting a little annoyed.

“Come on! We discovered my weird kink together! And remember how much fun we had that night?” her voice was sultry.

Alya shut her laptop, realizing she wasn’t going to be getting any work done. With a sigh she spun around in her office chair to face Marinette, “Yes, speaking of, who gets turned on by  _ puns _ anyways?” 

Marinette’s face became flushed, a little pout on her lips, “like  _ I’m  _ the only one who had a complicated puberty.”  

“No but I might be the only person in Paris whose girlfriend gets a  _ little _ too excited at the jokes on popsicle sticks.” Alya teased, reaching forward and poking Marinette’s nose.

“Hey, no!” Marinette pointed at her accusingly “That was one time, and we were both naked so-” Marinette started to sputter, but then she stopped took a breath and spoke again “Wait, don’t distract me. We’re talking about you right now, not me.” 

_ Damn.  _

“So, is it like a food thing? Should I whip up a cake for our next date night?”

“No.” Alya said shaking her head. She didn’t really find the idea of sleeping in crumbs after a night of passion all that sexy.

“Hm… is it one of those BDSM things? Cause I don’t know anything about it but there is that little store a few blocks down-”

“No.” she said again. It was embarrassing that her girlfriend was willing to go to such lengths for her satisfaction. Sometimes she missed the more innocent wide eyed girl she started dating. That longing usually evaporated come one of the nights their shared experience shone through. 

“Hm… then is it one of those role-playing fantasy things?” Alya tensed up for only a moment, but when she glanced back at Marinette she knew that moment had betrayed her. Marinette’s eyes were as bright as a prospector who struck gold, “Oh, okay! That’s something I can do, so who do you want me to be?” 

“Marinette, please-” Alya begged, her face becoming flushed as her girlfriend honed in on her suspicion.

“Or wait, is it someone  _ you  _ want to be? Or would we both be different people?” 

“Mmm...” Alya whined her head bowed slightly. A moment passed before she felt her girlfriends hand take hers gently and she looked up to Marinette.

Marinette’s expression was no longer mischievous, just good natured and kind, “You know you can trust me right? I’m not going to judge you or anything...” she smiled, looking aside. Then a little spark of mischief came back in her eyes, “even if that means sewing together a school girl outfit...”

Alya chuckled slightly shaking her head, “I know. That’s not really what has me worried...” she said in a subdued tone. 

“Then what is it?” Marinette sat up from her sprawled out position on the couch, pulling Alya closer to her.

Alya frowned but took a steadying breath. It was important to communicate right? “Well… I know you have some insecurities about yourself, and I didn’t want to add to that over something this trivial...” she said honestly.

A warm smile came over Marinette’s face at the sentiment “Aww...” she sighed. Then a look of worry that quickly shifted to apprehension overtook her face, “Oh god, is it Chloe?”

“What?” Alya said flatly.

“Do you want me to act like Chloe?” the sheer distaste for their old classmate warred with her innate desire to please her partner “-cause… I know where I can get a blonde wig but I really don’t know if I can  _ act _ that smug and entitled-” she said, shaking her head in doubt.

“What!? No, no. God no. I do not have some dormant crush for that vain little- no. No.” Alya assured, making a cutting gesture with her free hand..

“Oh, good.” Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

Alya closed her eyes, “Okay, I’m just going to tell you because your imagination is so much worse than the truth.”

“Great!” Marinette said sitting up with bright eager eyes. 

“Okay, so do you remember how I spent most of our teenage years chasing akuma attack after akuma attack?” she started. Marinette seemed confused as to the relevance but nodded. “Well I might not have had....” she coughed blushing, not expecting this old confession to be so embarrassing, “ _ -entirely _ professional thoughts about the heroine of Paris..”

Marinette’s smile grew larger as recognition dawned on her, “Ladybug? You want me to be Ladybug?”  

Alya was blushing at her fiancee’s eager to please tone. Alya’s voice grew small and embarrassed, not used to being on this side of things in their relationship “so… if you could, I guess, sew something together that might be nice...”

“Oh,” Marinette started, pulling Alya and her chair in for a hug, her voice brimming with confidence, “I think I can work something out~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I couldn't get this kind of dumb thing out of my head so I decided to write it down. I hope someone got a chuckle out of this like I did.


End file.
